To awake in your arms
by Tillie231
Summary: Sandor et Sansa vont enfin avoir leur "happy end". Venez donc lire ce qu'en pense le Limier après la première nuit passée dans les bras de son Petit Oiseau.


_Bonsoir ! Cela faisait un moment que j'hésitais, mais finalement je me suis lancée : écrire une fanfic autour des personnages de Game of Thrones. Cette histoire s'est imposée d'elle-même à mon esprit lorsque j'ai vu l'image que j'ai mise en couverture. J'espère que mon histoire vous plaira. Enjoy !_

_Merci à Erzébeth Tépès pour les corrections._

_Je ne détiens aucuns droits sur les personnages et leur univers, seul ce texte est de moi. Tout le reste est la propriété de G.R.R Martin. _

To awake in your arms

Sandor Clegane s'éveilla doucement. Dans la cheminée, le bois finissait de se consumer et les braises jetaient leurs dernières lueurs dans la pièce, lui donnant un aspect presque irréel. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir un jour aussi bien dormi.

Cela venait sans doute du fait qu'un petit bras, à la peau blanche et délicate, enlaçait sa taille et qu'une joue veloutée reposait sur son torse nu. Sansa, son Petit Oiseau… Il déposa un baiser dans sa chevelure rousse. Le Limier n'arrivait pas à croire à son bonheur. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il passerait sa vie complètement seul et que les seules femmes qui accepteraient de partager son lit seraient les putains des bordels qu'il fréquentait.

Et puis Sansa Stark était arrivée dans sa vie. Promise au prince Joffrey, la jeune fille avait d'abord été effrayée par l'apparence du « Chien ». Il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer, c'était le cas pour tout le monde partout où il allait. Dès le premier instant où il l'avait vu, Sandor avait su que ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle dépassait le simple intérêt. Ce qui en soi était déjà anormal car il n'éprouvait d'intérêt pour personne. Etant le bouclier-lige du Prince Joffrey, il avait l'occasion de voir la jeune fille chaque jour. A chaque fois, il éprouvait une drôle de sensation au creux de l'estomac. Comme si des milliers de papillons y battaient des ailes furieusement.

Au fil des semaines, la vie de la jeune fille était devenue de plus en plus difficile à la Cour. Pourquoi cet imbécile de Ned Stark avait-il été chanté sur tous les toits que les enfants de la reine Cersei n'étaient pas ceux du roi Robert mais les bâtards de Jaime Lannister ? Cela lui avait couté sa tête. Sandor ne doutait pas un instant que la découverte du roi du Nord soit vraie. Venant de la reine cela ne l'étonnait pas. Ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre en revanche, c'est le fait que Ned n'ait pas pensé aux conséquences que la divulgation des origines des enfants royaux aurait sur ses filles. Après que Lord Stark eut été exécuté, la vie de sa fille ainée devint un enfer à la Cour. Elle en était prisonnière, ni plus ni moins.

Il se souvenait très bien du jour où, devenu roi, Joffrey avait obligé la jeune fille à regarder la tête de son père plantée au bout d'une pique. Pendant un instant Sandor cru qu'elle allait pousser le bâtard des jumeaux Lannister dans le vide, mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle se contenta de le défier avec des mots. Après que l'un des gardes l'eut « corrigée » et qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, il lui tendit son mouchoir afin qu'elle puisse essuyer sa lèvre ensanglantée.

Ce jour là, le Limier se fit la promesse de tout faire pour protéger la jeune fille. Il avait l'impression de revivre l'injustice qu'il avait vécue enfant : blessé sans raison, mis plus bas que terre et transformé en un être incapable d'éprouver autre chose que la haine et le plaisir de tuer. Il ne voulait pas que la petite louve du Nord finisse comme lui. Il essaya de la protéger de toutes ses forces, cependant le plus discrètement possible pour éviter d'y perdre la tête.

Lorsqu'il était sûr d'être seul avec elle, il en profitait pour lui donner des conseils pour éviter les foudres de la reine ou de son bâtard, et ainsi, les coups. Au fur et à mesure du temps, il s'aperçut que son attachement pour la jeune fille était bien plus profond que ce qu'il imaginait. Combien de fois lui était-il arrivé de se réveiller en pleine nuit, en sueur, avec une érection de tous les diables et des images d'un rêve où Sansa s'offrait à lui collées à la rétine ? Il n'avait pas compté… Il avait presque totalement arrêté de dépenser la moitié de sa solde aux bordels. L'idée de poser les mains sur une autre femme que sa jolie rousse le répugnait. Une autre idée lui donnait aussi envie de vomir et de tout casser autour de lui : celle qu'un autre homme possède un jour le petit corps de Sansa.

De jour en jour, la situation de la jeune fille empirait. Sandor faisait de son mieux pour lui éviter le pire. A bien y réfléchir, il ne savait pas vraiment s'il avait réussi. Alors que, sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était mis à caresser les cheveux de son amante, d'autres souvenirs refirent surface : Sansa appelant à l'aide, retenue par ces hommes qui allaient la prendre de force. Le sang du Limier n'avait fait qu'un tour. Avec une rage ahurissante, il tua un à un tous ces porcs qui allaient souiller son Petit Oiseau. Il aurait voulu la serrer dans ses bras, la bercer, lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'il était là et allait prendre soin d'elle mais au loin de cela, il préféra la rabrouer lorsqu'elle voulu le remercier. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait réagi de cette manière. Pour se protéger sans doute.

Depuis ce jour, Sandor vécut dans la peur permanente que du mal, pire que ce qu'elle avait déjà enduré, soit fait à la jeune femme. Un soir, alors qu'il était ivre mort, il essaya de convaincre la jeune fille de s'enfuir avec lui. Elle était plus belle que jamais. Trop saoul pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il la fit reculer contre le mur le plus proche. La proximité de son corps l'excitait considérablement. Ils étaient seuls, il aurait très bien pu la forcer à faire ce qu'il voulait. Il lui réclama une chanson. Elle résista d'abord puis, de sa jolie voix, lui fit entendre un air du Nord que sa Septa lui chantait souvent. Hypnotisé par le mouvement de ses lèvres, le Limier sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. C'était beau. Ayant fermé les yeux pour refouler ses larmes, il ne vit pas la petite main de la jeune fille se poser sur sa joue abimée. Elle caressait doucement la peau brulée et couverte de cicatrices. Comme il aurait aimé que ce moment dure toujours. Cependant un éclair de lucidité lui fit se rappeler de ce qu'ils étaient et il partit sans se retourner.

Ce fut cette nuit-là qu'il décida de partir. Il se détestait pour ce qu'il avait failli faire à la jeune fille et il se détestait plus encore de l'abandonner à son sort. Dire que Tyrion Lannister allait devenir son mari… Le Nain avait intérêt à la traiter avec le respect qui lui était dû sinon il pouvait être sûr que son affreux corps difforme ornerait tôt ou tard les remparts.

Il erra pendant plusieurs semaines, se cachant. Après sa désertion il était clair qu'il ne devait plus vraiment être en odeur de sainteté à Port-Réal. Le Destin ne l'avait peut-être pas totalement abandonné car un jour, il croisa la route de la deuxième fille Stark, la sœur de Sansa.

Aux abois, il décida de kidnapper la gamine et de demander une rançon. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que cette petite avait du caractère. Cependant au fond elle l'amusait. Il avait là une excellente occasion de pouvoir parler de Sansa. La jeune fille lui manquait et cela lui faisait du bien de pouvoir parler d'elle. Bien sûr Arya passait son temps à l'envoyer paitre mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait juste en obtenir de l'argent.

Le Destin sembla l'abandonner car, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Vivesaigues, le roi du Nord et sa mère avaient été massacrés. Il ne laissa cependant pas Arya s'échapper. Sur leur route, ils s'arrêtèrent dans une auberge. Là, il eut la surprise de trouver des hommes en armes de son frère, Gregor, qui l'avait si cruellement blessé alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Le combat qui suivit la rencontre aurait pu le mettre en mauvaise posture mais l'intervention d'Arya le sauva momentanément.

Blessé à la jambe, ils parvinrent tout de même à s'enfuir. Sandor savait que la fin était proche. Il allait mourir là, sur la route sans avoir revu son Petit Oiseau. Il supplia la cadette de sa dulcinée de l'achever mais rien n'y fit. Il essaya même de la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements pour la faire sortir de ses gonds mais elle s'enfuit.

Seul, ayant perdu une quantité importante de sang, le Limier perdit connaissance. Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il était allongé dans un lit et la douleur dans sa jambe avait pratiquement disparu. Il avait été recueilli par le frère supérieur de l'ile de Repose. Il fut soigné, et son bienfaiteur eut l'intelligence de faire courir le bruit qu'il était mort.

L'homme l'exhorta à une prompte rédemption. Il devait changer de vie, devenir un homme meilleur s'il voulait rester en vie. D'abord totalement contre cette idée, Sandor se laissa convaincre et entra parmi les frères. Il dit un adieu définitif au Limier pour n'être plus que Sandor Clegane. La vie qu'il mena alors ne lui disconvint pas. Cependant une seule chose le chagrinait : Sansa. Son Petit Oiseau était-il seulement encore en vie ? L'idée qu'elle ait pu être tuée lui serrait le cœur.

Plus de quinze mois passèrent ainsi, dans l'incertitude. Puis enfin, tout fut terminé. Le clan Lannister avait été anéanti et Daenerys Targaryen avait récupéré son trône. La mère des dragons avait épousé Jon Snow, le nouveau seigneur de Winterfell. Sandor apprit également que le clan Stark était à nouveau réuni et que Sansa était saine et sauve.

Sans perdre une minute, il quitta l'ile de Repose et prit le chemin de Winterfell. Il n'espérait pas franchement être bien accueilli par le seigneur des lieux, mais sans doute plus chaleureusement par sa sœur.

Lorsqu'il arriva, après une semaine de voyage, il faisait déjà nuit. Il demanda audience au maitre des lieux et comme il s'y attendait, fut accueilli avec des épées sorties de leurs fourreaux. Cependant une voix les fit se stopper. Elle était là… Plus belle que jamais. L'ancien bouclier-lige éprouva une furieuse envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer contre lui. Sansa raconta sans omettre aucuns détails comment le Limier l'avait protégé durant sa captivité à la Cour. Jon et Daenerys accordèrent donc une audience à Sandor au cours de laquelle il put leur demander asile. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le nouveau seigneur du Nord n'accepte cette requête.

Au fil des semaines, la cohabitation entre Sandor et les maitres des lieux se fit moins difficile. Daenerys lui semblait être une reine très capable et Jon était toujours à ses côtés pour lui prêter assistance. Arya semblait s'être adoucie. Elle allait être fiancée à un certain Gendry Waters, bâtard du roi Robert. Et enfin Sansa… Sansa avec qui il se promenait dans le bois sacré, dans les jardins du château ou avec laquelle il s'asseyait devant la cheminée le soir venu pour parler. Les deux cadets de la fratrie, Bran et Rickon n'avaient pas survécu à la purge sanglante que les Lannister avaient lancée contre les Stark. Cependant les enfants Stark avaient mûris, tous autant qu'ils étaient et essayaient de faire en sorte de continuer à vivre.

Un jour, alors qu'ils se promenaient dans les allées du jardin, Sansa lui fit une drôle de proposition :

-Avec Jon, nous avons réfléchi à quelque chose. Que comptez-vous faire tout d'abord ?

-Je ne sais pas Ma Dame.

-Nous avons une proposition à vous faire. Vous êtes un grand combattant et je suis persuadée que vous feriez un excellent maitre d'armes pour les fils de nos bannerets. Accepteriez-vous ?

-Si cela me permettrait de rester à vos côtés, oui.

-Rien ne saurait me faire plus plaisir, répondit-elle en lui prenant les mains.

Pendant un instant le temps sembla s'arrêter. Il mourait d'envie de l'embrasser, là, maintenant. Cependant il se détourna. Autrefois il aurait certainement profité de la situation mais il avait changé. Cette nuit-là, incapable de dormir, il prit une grande décision. Armé de tout son courage, il se rendit dans les appartements de Jon et son épouse dès l'aube. L'entrevue fut longue mais Sandor était déterminé. Après plus de deux heures, il obtint enfin ce qu'il désirait. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à faire part de la nouvelle à la principale intéressée.

Le soir même, après diner, Sandor et Sansa s'installèrent près du feu pour discuter, comme ils le faisaient presque chaque soir. Il ne savait par où commencer, enfin, après avoir pris une grande inspiration il se lança :

-Ma Dame j'aimerais vous parlez de quelque chose.

-Je vous écoute.

-Ce matin je me suis entretenu avec votre frère. Nous avons parlé d'une chose importante. Je crois qu'il est temps que je vous pose une question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis des années maintenant. Lady Sansa, accepteriez-vous de devenir ma femme ?

-Oui. Sur les anciens dieux et les nouveaux oui Sandor Clegane j'accepte d'être votre épouse.

Heureux comme jamais, Sandor prit la jeune fille dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa follement, savourant le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Dès lors, Winterfell ne vécut plus que pour les préparatifs du mariage de Sandor Clegane et Lady Sansa Stark. Arya, Daenerys et leurs suivantes aidèrent la jeune mariée à se préparer lors du grand jour et le roi consort Jon accompagna sa sœur jusque devant son futur époux.

Ils l'avaient fait, ils s'étaient mariés. Sandor resserra davantage son étreinte, savourant la chaleur du corps de Sansa blotti contre le sien. Ils étaient mariés depuis quelques heures seulement, et Sandor avait le sentiment de se sentir enfin complet, entier, depuis ce court laps de temps où il avait reçu Sansa pour épouse.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls, ils semblaient aussi gênés l'un que l'autre. Doucement, timidement, la jeune fille défit les liens qui maintenaient sa robe nouée sur ses épaules. L'étoffe glissa à ses pieds, laissant apparaître son petit corps. Les joues de la jeune fille étaient écarlates.

Les yeux baissés, elle s'approcha de lui. Tendrement, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, puis le baiser s'intensifia légèrement. Sandor sentait les petites mains délicates de la jeune femme se glisser sous sa chemise pour caresser son dos et son ventre. Elle le déshabilla entièrement, déposant des baisers sur sa peau. Lorsqu'elle se colla contre lui, le contraste entre leurs deux corps le frappa : elle semblait si petite, si fragile comparé à lui. Il l'entraina sur le lit, l'allongeant sur ce dernier comme si elle eut été une poupée de porcelaine. Elle était si belle, si désirable ainsi offerte à ses caresses et ses baisers. Cependant il ne devait pas oublier que cette nuit était sa première fois. Il n'était donc pas question de se conduire comme une brute.

En se tenant sur les genoux et les coudes pour ne pas l'écraser, il s'allongea sur elle. Il sentait la pointe dressée de ses seins pressée contre son torse. Il l'embrassa à nouveau sur les lèvres et savoura les caresses qu'elle déposait sur ses fesses et son dos. Il fit descendre ses lèvres un peu partout : son cou, ses épaules, ses seins et son ventre. Sandor était d'une douceur et d'une tendresse qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Elle allait le rendre fou de désir. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Dans les yeux gris de l'ancien bouclier-lige brillait une question muette à laquelle Sansa répondit par un léger signe de tête et une caresse sur sa joue brûlée. Alors, tendrement, Sandor se glissa en elle. Il insista lorsqu'il sentit une résistance et put enfin la faire sienne. Lorsqu'il s'était enfoncé en elle, la jeune femme avait grimacé de douleur mais maintenant, elle souriait, ses mains remontant doucement sur les épaules de son mari. Il enfoui son visage au creux de son cou, laissant une trace de son passage lorsque la jeune fille lui intima l'ordre de la regarder. A chaque coup de reins, elle murmurait son prénom. Cela faisait comme une musique : Sandor, Sandor, Sandor… C'était si bon de se sentir enfin complet. Il la laissa embrasser ses cicatrices, méthodiquement, comme si elle avait peur d'en oublier une. Sandor avait l'impression de perdre conscience petit à petit de ce qui l'entourait. Ses coups de reins devenaient de plus en plus erratiques. Les yeux fermés, son univers se limitait au corps de la jeune fille contre le sien. Il sentit vaguement ses ongles se planter dans son dos mais les sensations étaient si fortes qu'il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr. Puis enfin, des lumières semblèrent exploser devant ses yeux et il retomba sur elle, allongé, inerte. Sansa continuait de caresser son dos.

Pour ne pas peser trop lourd sur le corps de son épouse, Sandor roula sur le dos, entrainant la rousse avec lui. Leurs jambes emmêlées, elle posa sa joue sur le torse de son mari et sombra dans le sommeil. Sandor écouta sa respiration devenir de plus en plus régulière. Il était si heureux. Il n'aurait jamais cru l'être autant un jour.

Deux lèvres douces et chaudes se posèrent sur son cou, le picorant de baisers, et le faisant mettre de côté ses réflexions :

-Bonjour Ma Dame. Madame Clegane.

-Bonjour Monsieur Clegane. Avez-vous bien dormi ?

-Comme un petit enfant. Et vous ?

-Je dors toujours bien dans les bras de mon mari, toujours. Maintenant embrassez-moi.

-Voila. Sansa… Merci.

-En quel honneur sont donc ces remerciements ?

-Parce que vous êtes là et que vous m'aimez.

-Ne dites pas de bêtises, embrassez-moi encore.

En riant, Sandor s'exécuta. Si quelques années auparavant quelqu'un lui avait dit à quoi ressemblerait son avenir, cela l'aurait sans doute amusé. Il n'aurait jamais cru que tout cela puisse devenir réel. Alors qu'il prenait à nouveau possession du corps de sa femme, il se dit que parfois, le Destin pouvait parfois vous jouer de drôles de tours.

_Qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous avez aimé ? Ou alors au contraire vous avez détesté ? Quelles que soient vos remarques, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, c'est grâce à elles que je pourraient m'améliorer. Bisous_


End file.
